


One messed up week

by alexsvlasic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Dumb Hockey Boys, Gabriel Landeskog is a father figure and so is Nathan MacKinnon, House Party, House Sitting, Other, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsvlasic/pseuds/alexsvlasic
Summary: “Your dad is a kinky son of a bitch, Bo.” Kirby pipes in, Bowen elbows his side.“He’s not my dad. And now I see why he didn’t want me finding this box.”
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for months and I finally decided to started writing it :) so enjoy

“Oh _come on_. Please?” Bowen begs through the phone as Jamie is on the other side. It’s winter break in Colorado and Gabriel Landeskog has trusted Bowen enough to watch his cabin in the mountains while he’s in Sweden for the holidays. 

“My parents would never let me.” Jamie huffs out a reply.

“You have to! I’m gonna be so bored.” Bowen sighs as he looks at his surrounds in this huge cabin Landeskog left him with, there’s so much to do, Bowen can’t do it by himself. He looked down at the paper which had the list of friends he needed to call next. Trevor, Both Alex’s, Kirby, and Dylan were totally up for it. After Jamie he had to call Cole and Matt, they’d probably drag along Spencer, Beecher and Pat with them but that was fine too.

School was out for the next two weeks, and Bowen couldn’t be more excited about it. Gabriel had a pond outside, which means pond hockey. A heated pool and a hot tub, more fun for all of the guys. The house was just huge itself, and there’s alcohol. Bowen wonders if Gabriel regrets leaving 17 year old Bowen by himself in such a large house with so much to do. It takes about 2 more minutes of begging Jamie until he finally breaks and says yes. He grins and hangs up the phone before calling the rest of the guys, not to his surprise they said yes too.

Trevor is the first to arrive, Jamie is the last. 

They’re sitting in a circle of the basement of this large house with no idea what to do. They’ve been out of school for two hours and their brains are already on vacation mode. It’s 5pm and Gabriel is already calling to check on him. Bowen hushes everybody as if it wasn’t quiet already.

“Before you ask, _no_ I didn’t break anything.” Bowen has Gabriel on speaker phone as he leans against the wall, Spencer and Matt sitting beside him.

“Good.” he hears Gabriel smile through the phone and it makes Bowen put on a slightly offended face which makes his friends chuckle a bit. Bowen puts a finger up to his lips to make them all shut up again and sure enough it works. “Bowen what was that?”

“What was what?” Bowen looks around the room giving all of his friends a _what the fuck_ face and not to his surprise they can’t help themselves as they start to laugh quietly.

“I thought I heard someone there with you. I’m probably just going crazy.”

“Yes old man, you _are_ going insane.” Bowen can’t help but crack a smile. Matthew and Spencer laughing into his shirt doesn’t make this any easier. “You need to get those ears checked. Everything is fine. It’s only been two whole hours.”

“Hey, I’m not old!” Gabriel exclaims through the phone. “I was just checking on you, you know I trust you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously, everything is fine.” 

“Good. We’re about to board our flight soon so I also wanted to say goodnight.”

That hits Bowen right in his soft spot. It makes him smile again. Kirby who’s leaning against Alex Vlasic mouthes an aw over to him and Bowen can’t keep a straight face. “Ah okay, okay, you’re making me blush over here dude. I hope you have a safe flight.” Bowen doesn’t know why but Trevor and Alex Turcotte find this to be the most funny thing ever, and they have to cover their mouthes so they don’t laugh so loud.

“Thank you, I’ll text you when I land.” Gabe pauses. “And Bowen?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Don’t_ touch the red box in the basement. Or the alcohol. That’s expensive.” Bowen grins as Gabriel just gave him and his friends ideas.

“Okay, I won’t. Now go so you don’t miss your flight.”

“Don’t forget to call Nathan if you need anything.”

“I won’t. Have a safe trip.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you be now, Bye Bo.”

“Bye.” Bowen gets the last word in before Gabriel hangs up. His friends burst out into laughter, and so does Bowen. They stay leaning into each other and laughing for the next 5-8 minutes before they collect themselves. These next two weeks we’re going to be so much fun. 

—

They spend about ten minutes searching Gabriel’s basement for the red box Bowen isn’t supposed to touch. He respects privacy and all, but curiosity was at its peak right now. 

“Hey I think I found it!” Cole shouts from the basement living room as they all meet back where they first were and sure enough Cole Caufield has found the red box Gabe said not to touch. The box is made out of velvet which doesn’t surprise Bo at all. Gabe is fancy.

Cole opens the box and everyone’s jaw drops.

“Dude.” Vlassy breaks the silence.

“Is that a... _butt_ _plug_?” Matt speaks as he twists his head to the side to get a better image of what he’s looking at.

“Why is no one talking about the fucking dildo dude??” Turcs looks to all of them before looking back at the box.

“I know.. it has to be at least 8 inches. Holy shit.” Trevor replies.

“Your dad is a kinky son of a bitch, Bo.” Kirby pipes in, Bowen elbows his side.

“He’s _not_ my dad. And now I see why he didn’t want me finding this box.”

“Does he think you’re gonna something with his toys..? Or..” Dylan asks, and it makes Bowen shudder.

“ _Fuck_ no dude. I would never touch those.” Bowen makes a disgusted face before backing away a bit. 

Cole makes the same face as Bowen before closing the box and putting back where he found it. “That shit smelled so weird.”

“You sniffed it????” Spencer looks to Cole who now smacks him upside the head.

“ _No, jackass._ If you were in my position, you could smell the sex from here.”

“Hey guys?” Jamie shouts from one of the bedrooms in the basement, all of the guys make their way to him, their eyes all widening now instead of their jaws dropping. 

“ _HANDCUFFS???_ ” Bowen says loud and shocked as if they didn’t just find a box of sex toys, as if Gabriel Landeskog committed a murder.

“ _Bro_.” Kirby starts. “That’s _fucked_.”

_ Gabriel Landeskog is one kinky son of a bitch. _

“Word.” Trevor replies as they all file out of the room and upstairs into the main living room. 

Bowen shudders again. “I feel like I’ve seen a ghost.”

“That makes two of us.” Jamie says as he plops next to Bowen on one of the many couches. 

They sit there in silence before Kirby speaks.

“So now what?” he asks. Bowen shrugs.

“I’m sure there’s some shit in the attic he didn’t tell me about. We can check that out.” he suggests as he leans more into the couch.

They all look to each other before looking back to Bowen, Alex Vlasic shrugs which means yes, speaking for all of them. “Let’s do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We summoned someone on accident. He says his name is Andre and he literally came from a fucking book and we don’t know what to do. You’re the only person who’s good with this stuff.” 
> 
> “What do you mean he came from a book?” he can hear Cameron put his phone down and has started packing his bag. 
> 
> “Well, we found this old looking book in the attic, the gem started glowing, then a man appeared from it. Kind of like a genie coming from a lamp.”

“Do you think he has skeletons up here?” Johnny asks, and it’s a legitimate question.

“I’d hope not. That’d be fuckin’ weird.” Alex Vlasic says back as he has to be careful to not hit his head on anything since he happens to be 6’6. 

“It’s so fucking dusty up here.” Pat’s voice echoes through the large attic after he sneezes.

“No kidding.” Bowen replies as he has to constantly wipe his nose to keep himself from sneezing as he uses his phone flashing to navigate the light in the attic and he eventually does. Everyone takes a moment and blinks as their eyes adjust to the bright light.

“Okay, let’s start looking for something cool.” Dylan says with his hands on his hips as he starts walking around, Kirby and Cole follow him. 

Bowen finds himself in a corner looking at a bunch of old books. Gabriel is such a nerd. He decides to pick one of them up and blows on it, making a small dust storm. He runs his fingers over the leather book, getting rid of any extra dust. The book has a purple gem in the middle with gold on the sides and a bookmark at least halfway through. 

“That’s a cool looking book. Open it.” Johnny speaks over Bowen’s shoulder as he reaches to touch the book too. 

Bowen shrugs and brings the book into more light, sitting on the floor while Johnny and Spencer grab more books. Bowen then opens the book, immediately raising a brown. “This shit isn’t even in English.”

“It’s probably Swedish.” Dylan says as he sits next to him, looking at the book as well. “Nevermind. That’s not Swedish.”

“Look up the author.” Moyni suggests. 

Bowen closes the book and looks at the front, back, and side cover. “There _is_ no author.” 

“What? No way. Every book has an author.” Patrick walks over to them and takes the book from Bowen to look at it in the same order Bowen just did.

“I told you. No author.”

Patrick opens his mouth to say something else before Jamie cuts him off. “Hey is that normal?” he points to the book.

“Is what normal?” Pat raises a brow and turns the book over to it’s front cover and realizes the purple gem is now glowing. “Oh.” he drops the book and it hits the floor with loud thud, making another dust storm. “That’s _definitely_ not normal.” 

“What the _fuck_ is Gabriel hiding?” Bowen mutters as they all lean close to the book, the purple gem glows brighter and brighter as the book starts shaking. 

“It looks like it’s about to explode.” Cole furrows his eye brows as he touches the gem with his index finger, and well, he’s right, the book does indeed explode. The blast radius is enough to knock them all back a few feet or so, and Cole is rubbing his finger. “Ow..”

“You _idiot_. What am I gonna tell Gabe!?” Bowen groans as he sits up after being basically thrown into a shelf after the thing blew up. He rubs the side of his head before he opens his eyes, and his jaw drops again. There’s a person in the middle of the room he’s never seen before.

“For the love of God, finally. I’ve been in that book for years! It feels good to get out and use my legs. What took you so long Gabe?” the person says, he then looks around the room. “You’re not Gabriel.. none of you are. Where is he?”

All of Bowen’s friends point to him, putting him on the spot. “H-he’s not home right now. He’s in Sweden.” Bowen gulps. “Who are you?”

“I’m Andre. He really went to Sweden without me? That bastard.” 

All of the boys just blink. 

“Right.” Andre dusts himself off before looking around the room again. “None of you know who I am and I don’t know any of you.”

“You just came from a _fucking_ book.” Spencer says while all he does is continue to blink in absolute shock. 

“Are you some type of ghost or something??” Trevor asks. 

“Me? No, of course not. I’m a real human. I was just trapped in a magic book.” the man replies and again, all the boys can do is just blink.

“Okay, huddle time.” Bowen decides after about two more minutes. They all gather in a circle and try to keep their voices as low as possible.

“That man just came from a book.” Alex Vlasic starts.

“I know. It’s so _fucking_ weird and it absolutely makes no sense.” Bowen replies as he peers his head up to see if Andre is still there and thankfully he is.

“I say we tie him up.” Matt suggests and he gets a few hums as replies.

“We don’t really have another option do we?” Bowen looks to all of them in the circle and they all shake their heads no. “Okay, Knighter and Vlassy go. You guys are taller than him.” the two boys nod as the huddle breaks.

“Are you guys done having your little panic session now? I’m starving.”

They don’t reply as Vlassy and Spencer tackle the man to the ground and he doesn’t even fight back which makes this all the weirder. Johnny grabs some random rope he finds and does his best to hogtie time. 

“Okay, now what?” Johnny looks to the rest of the boys. 

“I guess we get him some food. Maybe he’ll start talking.”

They all nod in unison as they make their way downstairs, bringing the tied up man with him them. Bowen and Jamie stay up stairs for a little longer to look for more things that might help them out. “Do we take all of these books with us?” Jamie says from another corner in the room. 

“I mean, we might as well. We need all the help we can get. Google won’t do us any justice.” 

Jamie just nods as he carries as many books as he can, and so does Bowen. They make their way downstairs back into the living room and plop all the books down. The rest of the guys have Andre now tired to a chair.

“This is really unnecessary.” Andre says. “I’m not a threat.”

“I refuse to believe that. You just said you came from a magic book, and we don’t know anything about magic.” Bowen crosses his arms. 

“He says he wants pizza.” Kirby says flatly. 

“Okay, let’s get him some pizza.” 

“Cheese, please.” Andre smiles. 

They order 3 boxes of cheese pizza and some Chipotle. The Chipotle was Cole’s idea.

Bowen puts two slices of pizza on the plate and holds it in front of Andre. “You have your pizza. Now, start talking and tell us where you came from.”

“Again, I’m not a threat. I’m one of Gabriel’s friends.”

“Bowen is basically Gabriel’s son and has no clue who you are. That’s not gonna work.” Dylan says with no emotional at all. 

Andre rolls his eyes. “ _I can’t eat if I’m tied up_.” the comment makes Bowen roll his eyes too as he puts a slice of pizza in his hands and feeds it to Andre. This was weird. “Can I have some water too?” 

Bowen and his friends all share a look before looking back to Andre, Bowen then let’s out an annoyed sigh. “Get him some water, please.” Jamie is already on it as he tosses a bottled water from the fridge. Bowen puts the bottle  up to Andre’s lips and let’s him take a few sips before setting it down next to him.

“Okay, I know none of you believe me, but I’m serious. Him and I grew up in Sweden together.” he pauses. “ _Look_ , I was stuck in that book for about two years. Gabriel, Erik and I were practicing some magic when Nathan wasn’t home and it all went bad.”

“Who’s Erik?” 

“Oh, he’s trapped in a book too.” 

“Of course he is.” Bowen mutters as he hands Kirby the pizza and water and immediately makes his way to Jamie. “Kirby, feed him. We have another man to find.” Jamie has about 3 books opened so far and looks confused as fuck.

“I have no clue what I’m reading.” he states. “These are a bunch of spell books.”

“Spell books? Why the _fuck_ does Gabe have spell books?” Bowen says to himself as he begins to look at the books with Jamie. “None of us know what this says. Except for..”

“ _Cameron_.” they both say at the same time, they then look at each other. 

“Stay here. I’ll call him.” Bowen tells Jamie as he makes his way outside and pulls out his phone and immediately calls Cameron, he picks up in no time.

“What’s up Bo? Are you finally ready to play  some Rocket League? I’ve been waiting all day for you to text me.” 

“Uh, later. We need your help.”

“Who’s we?”

“Me and the guys.” he turns to look back inside of the house for a moment to make sure nothing has gone horribly wrong. Kirby is feeding Andre, Jamie is flipping through books, and Alex Vlasic and Spencer are standing by the front door with hockey sticks like bodyguards. “We summoned someone on accident. He says his name is Andre and he literally came from a fucking book and we don’t know what to do. You’re the only person who’s good with this stuff.” 

“ _What do you mean he came from a book?_ ” he can hear Cameron put his phone down and has started packing his bag. 

“Well, we found this old looking book in the attic, the gem started glowing, then a man appeared from it. Kind of like a genie coming from a lamp.”

“Did he ask you guys for any wishes?”

“No. He says there’s some other guy named Erik who’s trapped in a book too.”

Cameron sighs. “Okay, text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Whatever you do, do not hurt him.”

“What makes you think we’re gonna hurt him?”

“I know you guys well enough to know that if you don’t get what you want you’ll hurt someone. Clearly that Andre guy is valuable, so don’t hurt him. I’m coming.” Cameron then hangs up, and a knot ties itself in Bowen’s stomach. Bowen walks back inside and leans against the counter.

“Cam is on his way. He says to not hurt him.” Bowen crosses his arms again. “I don’t know if we should untie him or not.” 

“I don’t think _any_ of us should be touching that rope.” Jamie says from behind him. Bowen looks to him then to the rope and his eyes widen.

“It wasn’t glowing ten minutes ago. Was it?” Johnny chips in as the rest of them slowly back away from Andre, who’s look like he’s just shit his pants. 

“ _Definitely... not_. It’s sort of like the Lasso of Truth.” Pat scratches his chin.

“Like the thing from Wonder Woman?” Trevor raises a brow, Pat nods.

“Yeah, but red.”

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any weirder.” Spencer says from the back of the room, everyone agrees.

“Hey so, are you gonna get me out of this thing? It’s kind of hot.” Andre squeaks as he squirms under the glowing rope. “Like _really_ hot.”

Bowen really should get him out of the rope, but instead he starts peppering him with questions. “Andre what’s your last name?”

“Burakovsky.” 

“How old are you?”

“I’m 26. I was born in Austria on February 9th, 1995. But I was raised in Sweden.”

“You didn’t even ask him the last part.” Jamie comes to stand next to Bowen, slightly leaning into him. 

“I know.” Bowen looks to Jamie and snickers before he looks back to Andre. “How tall are you?”

“I’m 6 foot 3.” Andre throws out before he squirms in the chair again. “Please get me out of this thing.”

Dylan leans over to touch the rope, then chuckles. “It’s not even that hot.” Dylan’s smile fades as the chair Andre is sitting in starts floating. “That’s not normal.”

“ _Nothing_ about this night has been normal.” Kirby chirps.

“Oh _shut up_ , smart ass.” Dylan chirps back. “I could’ve told you that much. The chair he’s sitting in, is _fucking levitating._ ” Kirby just flips him off. Half of them are laughing, until Trevor screams like a girl and points to one of the books on the counter.

“What?” Jamie and Bowen ask at the same time as their smiles fade. 

They have no clue what’s going on until they hear a voice behind them and it makes them jump as they turn around. The guy is half in and half out of the book, so at the moment he has no legs. 

“Is someone gonna help me get the _fuck_ out of this book?” The voice says is a snappy tone. For the 1000th time tonight, Bowen just blinks. He looks to Jamie, then to the person coming out of the book and blinks. 

“Erik? Erik?! Is that you?!” Andre exclaims from the chair and it makes everyone divert their attention to Andre who’s chair is floating at least 1-3 feet off the ground. 

“Andre? Oh my god, Andre! You’re alive! Can you help me get out of this book? I’m stuck.” the other man shouts as he grunts and is still trying to pry himself from the book, and well, all Bowen can do is blink. 

“Well, I really can’t help you right now, Erik, I’m currently tied to a floating chair because _these little shits_ won’t let me go.” Andre says the last part of that sentence through his teeth, that makes Kirby whack his shin with his hockey stick in hand. 

“Speaking of the little shits, who are they?” the other man who’s named happens to be Erik catches on as he still tries to pull himself from the book and it’s starting to horrify Bowen. Seriously, it’s freaky. 

“I think Gabriel adopted a bunch of brats and forgot about us. He’s in Sweden according to blonde one who looks like a rat. No offense.”

Bowen immediately mean mugs Andre and he immediately shuts up. 

“He’s in Sweden without us? That _bastard_.” Erik grimaces. 

“That’s what I said. Then they tied me up.”

Erik looks around the room, eyeing every single one of them. It sends shivers down Bowen’s spine. The dude’s other half is still in the book for Gods sake.

“Typical Gabriel.” Erik rolls his eyes then shifts so he’s looking towards Spencer. “You.” he points to him. “You look fairly strong, help me out here.” 

It puts Spencer in an awkward spot, and he doesn’t want to say no. He makes his way over to Erik and makes a somewhat uncomfy facial expression as he grabs onto Erik’s hands and starts pulling as a hard as he can, soon enough the rest of his body starts to appear, and Bowen might throw up his Chipotle. Trevor faints. Cole and Matt look at their friend on the floor with wide eyes as if he just died. Bowen looks to them, then back to Spencer, who’s pulling as hard as he can, and it’s super weird. 

Spencer is practically putting his whole soul into pulling this man they didn’t know out of some magic book. And it works, Spencer falls back with a thud and Erik lands on top of him, super awkwardly. “Ow...” he groans. 

Erik grins and pats Spencer’s shoulder and gets off of him. “Thanks buddy.” 

“No problem.” Spencer groans out as he rolls over and holds his stomach. 

“Oh _shit_.” Another voice speaks and they all shoot their attention towards it, and it’s Cameron. Thank God. “This is one super fucked up situation isn’t it?”

They all nod in unison.

This was going to be on super long week. 


End file.
